Caught
by downbyholborn
Summary: It is Hermione’s duty as Prefect to stop the Weasleys’ from getting up to mischief. Unfortunately for Hermione, George doesn’t seem too keen on admitting what they’re planning.


**Summary: It is Hermione's duty as Prefect to stop the Weasleys' from getting up to mischief. Unfortunately for Hermione, George doesn't seem too keen on admitting what they're planning.**

**A/N: Ok so I've never written any Hermione/George before, so I'd really appreciate any feedback that you have on this fic! Thanks ~Ash**

**Caught**

"Stop what you're doing right now!"

George turned around slowly. He was met with the image of a fuming Hermione, hands on her hips and a scowl playing across her brow. George gave her credit for presenting such a formidable front to an older Gryffindor, but the twigs sticking out of her hair rather dispelled the air of seriousness.

"And what exactly _am_ I doing, dear Prefect?" George inquired with an adopted tone of innocence. The beginnings of a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"You are -" Hermione paused, considering for a brief moment. "Well, I'm not entirely sure what it is you're doing, but you're up to something and I've no doubt that whatever it is breaks at least tens school rules." With the Weasley twins, Hermione had come to realise that whenever they were acting suspiciously, it usually meant they were involved in something troublesome, dangerous or, occasionally, illegal. When she had noticed George making several trips to the Forbidden Forest with many furtive glances – always entering with a parcel but leaving empty handed – it was, of course, her Prefectly duty to investigate.

"Do you have any evidence for this dreadful accusation?" George asked, full of mock outrage. Hermione pursed her lips. Admittedly there was no school rule against walking carrying a parcel but… something was amiss, she just knew it.

"Look, _Weasley_" she began, hoping that the use of his second name would instil at least a tiny fraction of fear in the twin. "Gryffindor has lost enough points already this year and as Prefect I…" Unfortunately she never got to finish her plea of behalf of their house.

"Come on, Hermione. It's obvious isn't it?" George said, acting as though what he was about to explain was indeed blatantly evident. "Always coming up with some sort of new misdemeanour to tell me off about – it's all just an attempt to get us alone together. You fancy me, Hermione" he waited a moment then continued. "It's okay to admit it" he added in feigned compassion.

He knew that he was pushing his luck. But if past events had taught him anything, it was that, when cornered, the best way of getting out of trouble was to completely change the topic onto something entirely ridiculous. Cause a nice bit of distraction whilst he or Fred could conjure up a suitable excuse.

"What! – Well, I never – I don't" Hermione stammered. A blush of pink tinged her cheeks. George watched her carefully. He hadn't quite expected his words to produce such a reaction in the normally collected and calm girl. A familiar flutter stirred in his chest as his eyes remained focused on her.

"George, you are being childish" Hermione stated firmly, her composure regained. "Now I suggest you just tell me what you're up to and we can get this over with."

"Well, I _could_ tell you…" George drew out his words in a painfully avoidant delivery. They served their purpose of infuriating their recipient a little more. "Or -" He left a deliberate pause before he spoke again. "Maybe you can tell me what made you go so red just now?"

George had a certain aptitude for bluntness. Growing up in a family of six boys necessitated brutal honesty: skirting around an issue never got you anywhere in the Weasley household. Such frank speaking certainly shocked Hermione, who was rendered speechless for a brief moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she eventually replied, her voice a noticeable pitch higher than normal.

"Oh really?" George raised his eyebrow quizzically and stepped towards Hermione. He halted in front of her, curiously examining her face in such unusually close proximity: cheeks once again crimson, brown eyes fixed on the leafy ground. "You _do_ fancy me" he grinned, his words gentle rather than accusative. He heard Hermione inhale deeply and watched her lift her head to face him defiantly.

"Just who do you think you are, making such wild accusations – mmphh!"

Hermione's speech was rudely interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against her own, stifling any further protests. She could sense the outline of his smile in the kiss, that infuriating smile that bordered just on the right side of charming. Their mouths moved together, soft and longing.

"I hope you're not going to take points off me for forcibly shutting up a Prefect?" George murmured against her, taking care not to separate their lips as he spoke.

"I suppose I can overlook it this once…" she replied, deepening the kiss for a fleeting moment before breaking it altogether. Hermione smirked at the disgruntled whimper that left the red-haired boy's throat. "…but only if you tell me what you've been up to out here."

George sighed overdramatically. "Fine. You win, Granger." He threw a jokingly sulky look at the witch. "I've been hiding fireworks in the forest."

"And what, pray tell, do you need fireworks for?" Hermione asked. She tried to maintain an authoritative tone whilst being genuinely curious herself.

"Now that would be telling. You'll just have to wait at see." He winked cheekily, causing Hermione to emit a despairing groan. "But -" he continued, sliding his arms around her waist. "I'm sure we can create some fireworks right now" he grinned. He leant in towards her only to be met with a hand pressed firmly over his mouth.

"Look, just because we kissed doesn't mean you can start using such terrible lines on me…" Hermione stated, her eyes sparkling.

"Don't pretend as though you don't love them really" George responded, taking the opportunity presented as Hermione considered a retort to draw her into another kiss.


End file.
